You'll be in my heart
by Dakyu
Summary: Songfic. I wrote this one, looked back on it and said: Huh? How could i write something THIS sappy? Ah, well, here it is. Rin is grown up and Sesshomaru says goodbye to her one last time before she moves on to a new life.


"Go, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

The demon lord breathed in deeply, a sigh of both annoyance, and though he would not show it, longing.

Rin stood only a mere few meters away. She was full grown now; her hair had been allowed to grow, and, like her "father," it was long, silky and wavy. Her mahogany eyes bristled with the beginnings of unshed tears. Her lips quivered slightly in the dusk overtone of the twilight hours. She was truly a sight for any mortal man to enjoy, and in the village with mortals and with little threat of demons here, she would be far safer than any one demon could provide. "But…"

Sesshomaru turned back towards the mortal girl. He could see the human village in the distance behind her, glimmering with light of some celebration. Probably something to do with Naraku's all too recent, but not unwanted, death. To his demon ears, the sounds of laughter and song and merriment in the distance were deafening, but so foreign.

His voice came out in its usual monotone. "I'm not going to argue about this, Rin. Go."

The tears overflowed over the dam of her lower eyelids, falling in narrow, shallow rivers that could never show how deep of a feeling she was experiencing. "My lord…" As each tear fell down her face and dripped pathetically off her chin, the shine of the moon and stars reflected in miniature rainbows that only the sharpest eyes could catch.

"I know nothing of how to raise a young mortal woman, Rin. You know that as well as I." The inuyokai's voice was beginning to falter in his monotone. His mask was crumbling.

"I don't want to go…" Her tears fell in constant streams now. How could he just abandon her after all this time? "You've raised me since I was small, my lord…how can you just…"

"You surely must realize that this is no life for you; wandering the hills when you should be with your own kind." There was a burning feeling in his chest. It wasn't painful physically, but emotionally it felt like it was tearing him in two…what was it?

"I don't care about what is 'proper'!"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. It wasn't a grin of arrogance, nor of joy, something that he had never experienced. "You know that this isn't about that. I can't offer you happiness with my life…" What was he saying? Since when had _he_ ever cared about a _mortal's_ happiness, much less another demon's?

She didn't say anything. Just stood and stared with eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul.

"Rin. I already know of your infatuation with that demon slayer's brother, Kohaku. You can marry him if you wish. Therein lies your true happiness, not with rouge, traveling demons."

Her chin fell, her raven locks falling like the bars of a prison about her face.

He took a step forward, though he was not sure of what he should do. He had watched over this girl for what…7 years now? 8? He had still never acted like a father that she should have had. She was old enough to make a life for herself, and she should learn to be a mortal, not a demon.

"Demons are destroyers, nothing more or less than that. They are too dangerous for you to associate with, Rin."

"Are you saying that you're dangerous to me?" Her voice barely squeaked it out, her face still blocked by her hair.

"I would never hurt you…but some of the things that I must do would endanger your life." He kept walking forward, until he was less than a half meter away. Then he stopped, standing with their stares battling each other as a nightly breeze blew through, ruffling their hair.

"I can never help you in the way that they can. I am a demon, and—"

"I love you daddy!"

Sesshomaru stopped mid-line as he suddenly found himself with the mortal girl's arms wrapped around his neck. Eyes widened in surprise, he could feel her tears begin to soak through his shirt.

"I love you daddy…demon and all…" she whispered into the now-dampened material of his tunic and shirt.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed, and he wrapped his one arm around her. And before he realized what he was doing, he whispered into her ear.

"I am proud of you, Rin. My…daughter…"

She looked up at his face, her eyes stilled soggy with tears, but her smile was the greatest he had ever seen.

His smile turned to one of pure joy as she held him again in a crushing grip. His eyes closed once more. And for the first time, a single tear followed the features of his face; from the tips of the purple slashes on his cheeks, down past his mouth, to descend off his chin and fall into her hair.

For a moment, they stayed like that for a moment, the stars and heavens above smiling down at them brighter than the sun of the day. As if sensing the need, all of the fireflies around them flew up in a giant swarm, flashing their hellos to the family.

"Now go, Rin." The demon lord said finally, the dissipating lights of the insects around them fading to oblivion. "You have a brand new life ahead of you."

His daughter looked up at him, the same smile still branded across her face. She separated from him, tears still cascading down her face.

_Come, stop your crying. It will be all right…_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

"I love you daddy…" she repeated.

_For one so strong, you seem so strong._

Sesshomaru smiled once more, and then gave her an almost playful shove as she turned around and ran towards the village.

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

She turned as she was running to wave, her bright smile still lighting up the night sky.

_This bond between us can't be broken._

Rin continued to run, and to the demon lord's eyes, the entire world was slowing down around her.

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always…_

Sesshomaru watched as she ran into the outskirts of the village; he could smell his brother and his friends, probably rushing to meet this new girl among them. A crowd began gathering around her, and he knew that she would have no trouble being happy here.

He turned towards the eternal night, and began walking away; another soothing breeze came over him, creating waves across the grass around him. A sight of contentment and peace escaped his face and was washed back over his face in the wind.

He had done right.

Rin was the center of attention, everyone asking her questions, but she didn't pay them any heed as she watched the silver-haired demon walk off into the distance.

"I love you daddy."

_Always…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Good, bad, horrible? R&R is really a handy system, I think, so if you read this, PLEASE review, ok? Then I can keep on writing and such because I know whether or not people like my writings, so yeah.**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**Dak**_


End file.
